Lucky Numbers (U.S. Game Show)
Lucky Numbers is an upcoming game show set to debut Monday, Mar. 13, 2017 on MyTV as part of their "Fun in the Morning" game show block. Loosely based on the rules of the BBC hit Bob's Full House, Lucky Numbers is based on the board game of Bingo. The series also gets it's name from the ITV series that aired from 1995-97. Some of the concepts of Lucky Numbers can be seen on the former series that was on The WB: Trump Card. Shane Richie, who hosted the ITV series, is the host. Gameplay Three players were given separate Bingo-style cards and attempted to light up the numbers on them by answering questions. Cards had three rows of six spaces each, with one space per row already blanked out to leave 15 numbers showing. Numbers on the cards ran from 1 to 60. The winner of each round received their choice of three prizes that increased in value from one round to the next. Round 1: Four Corners In this round, the host ask toss-up questions on the buzzer, open to all. A correct answer allowed a player to light up the number in one corner of their card, while a miss caused them to become penalized, or "wallied" - in this case, unable to buzz-in on the next question. The first player to light all four corners of their card won the round. Round 2: Master Card The players were shown a board with six categories, each corresponding to a range of 10 consecutive numbers. Each player in turn called a number off their own middle row and was asked a question unopposed in the corresponding category. A correct answer lit the number, but a miss allowed any of the other three to buzz-in. A correct buzz-in allowed that player to light any number on their own middle row, while a miss caused them to become wallied. If a wallied player was next in line to choose a number, they lost their turn; otherwise, they could not buzz-in on the next question in case of a miss. The categories were changed out at times throughout the round. The first player to complete their middle row won the round. In addition, one number on each card was secretly designated as a "Lucky Number." If the player in control chose their own Lucky Number and responded correctly, they won a bonus prize. Round 3: Full House Gameplay proceeded as in Round One, but the goal was now to fill in all unlit numbers on the cards. Numbers were lit starting on a player's top row and proceeding left to right, then similarly on the middle and bottom rows. The first player to complete their card won the game and advanced to the bonus round. Any players who finished the game without winning any prizes received a hamper of gifts as a consolation prize. Bonus Round: The Golden Card Game The player faced an electronic board laid out in the same manner as the cards used in the main game, with one space in each row marked off and numbers from 1 to 60 in the others. They had 60 seconds to answer up to 15 questions. The clock kept running on a pass or miss, but each correct answer stopped the clock and allowed the player to choose one number to be removed from the board. Some numbers had letters hidden behind them that spelled out the name of a holiday destination, while all others added their value in pounds to a bank. If the player uncovered all the letters, they won a holiday to that destination; if not, they received a small consolation prize. Regardless of the outcome, they won all the money in the bank. Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:Game shows